


黑河与银桦

by Rincraban



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定是三种体质小时候看不出来，到青春期及成年之间的某个时间会突然变异。<br/>ABO习作，保证HE。<br/>ElrondXThranduil，LegolasXThranduil，看CP就知道有多丧心病狂……<br/>适宜人群：只要有美味的瑟瑟出现就一切都好说的邪恶花痴脑残粉。保证量大油足肥厚多汁。<br/>一切可以出现的雷点均有！节操下限与切丁油炸的半兽人拌在一起吃掉了！长期征集丧病梗！还想看什么play跟我说！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时间开始于最后联盟之战胜利后，地点是Dagorlad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一

乱石在埃尔隆德脚下咯吱作响。  
精灵的脚步足够轻盈，但这乱石滩只允许死寂，不欢迎宁静，不断有细小石块跌落到黑色的血泊里。联盟战士的尸体已经被收集妥当，黑暗种族们的却暴露在铁灰色的天空下任由腐烂。兀鹰被死亡的气息吸引来盘旋不去，却也不肯降落下来啄食。  
埃尔隆德漫无目的地迈动脚步，他的眼睛与天空是同样的颜色。  
他不该离开营地这么远的，但能够治疗的伤口他已经治疗完毕，剩下的即使有刚刚启用的风之戒在手也无力回天。他想休息一会儿，并非身体的疲劳，只是不想再看到精灵们美好的脸庞上浮现出悲伤，不想听到美妙的歌喉因哭泣而沙哑。他宁愿面对这腐尸遍布的荒原，也不愿被哀悼的人群一遍遍提醒吉尔-加拉德的死亡。  
然而他有了意外的发现：灰黑色的岩石上出现了几滴鲜红色的血，而且非常新鲜，离开身体的时间不超过一刻钟，那精灵独有的甜香虽然微弱，但在腐臭的空气中格外明显，仿佛不是血，而是花蜜一般。  
埃尔隆德拧紧眉毛，他想也许是战争中失散的精灵，可观察血滴的形状后他发现这个精灵是朝远离营地、靠近灰烬山脉的方向去的。难道是被半兽人俘虏了？荒原上游荡的散落半兽人为数不少，但这附近并没有他们留下的新鲜足迹。埃尔隆德仔细观察了一会儿，决定跟上去，无论如何流血总不是好的征兆。  
追踪下去并不难，血流得愈发多了，这令埃尔隆德有些担心，他发现这个精灵前进很快，但足迹过于沉重凌乱，显然身体状况并不好，且在持续恶化。  
他必须尽快找到这个精灵，他们经过同一地点的时间差并不长，但这个精灵一直原因不明地无视身体状况快速移动，一时间他竟然难以赶上。  
埃尔隆德抬头望望远山，他几乎已经赶到了灰烬山脉脚下，大地漆黑的皱褶从灰白色的乱石滩下隆起，他甚至已经闻到了末日火山散发出的硫磺味。  
这个精灵总不至于一路爬上灰烬山脉吧？埃尔隆德担心地想，目前为止他仍猜不出其行动的用意。  
好在最后他找到了他，在两块巨石，或是一块巨石的裂缝中间，紧紧蜷缩不住颤抖的精灵。  
金发遮住了他的大半面孔，上面浸透了鲜血呈现出一种灿烂而浓烈的色彩，在这灰色的天空和石滩中他仿佛是唯一美好的亮色，一旦看到便移不开眼睛。  
然而他正在做一件可怕的事：他的牙齿咬进手臂上的伤口，将那道本就很深的撕裂伤进一步拓宽，血顺着嘴角和下颌汹涌流淌。他手臂上和周围的地上散落着几根染满血污的绷带，显然是被他自己拆散的。  
“你……”  
精灵猛地抬头，死死盯着埃尔隆德，扬起的金发下露出一张不算熟悉却绝不陌生的脸，冰蓝色眼睛里燃烧着熊熊火焰。  
“……”埃尔隆德顿时明白了一切。  
糟了，他想。  
肆意流淌的鲜血使弥漫的甜香愈发浓郁，之前由于悲伤、疲惫和担忧他并未注意到这一点，而且他本身虽然是Alpha但很少关注欲望，所以并不熟悉这格外美好的气味。但身体却擅自捕捉收集了弥散的信息素，一旦他注意到这一点，所有应有的反应便立刻涌现。  
他正在失去身为医者的理智与冷静，血管里奔腾的岩浆令他视线模糊，那金发的精灵却变得无比清晰，每一根金发上闪耀的血色光辉都刺激着他的眼底。  
“滚开！埃尔隆德！”精灵嘶哑地吼道，修长的手指深深掐进自己的伤口，“除非你希望过了今天立刻被我杀掉！”  
埃尔隆德下意识地退后一步。  
虽然耳畔血流轰鸣，他仍在一刹那间想到了足够多的前因后果，比如年轻的大绿林王子一直被认为是Alpha，也许连他自己都是这样的认为的，然而临近成年时他却进入了Omega才有的发情期；比如大绿林正处于最艰难的时期，失去了欧瑞费尔王与三分之二的战士，王子虽然骁勇却太过年轻，而西尔凡精灵中向来少有能担当重任者；再比如瑟兰迪尔显然不愿意被标记，他的身份也不允许他在这个混乱的时刻随便地被标记，他甚至不能把这个问题放在首要位置来解决。  
远离的确是最好的选择，对双方来说。但埃尔隆德尚未忘记他们所处的环境——嗅觉明锐且Alpha比例极大的半兽人仍在周围游荡，对身体状况正常的瑟兰迪尔来说这些败军之将不足为虑，然而现在的他显然不适合暴露在这里，气味却是无法遮掩的。  
瑟兰迪尔挣扎着咬紧下唇，受到影响的Alpha反过来又会影响到他，他从未意识到身体深处的某个器官竟然有这样强烈的存在感——他受过各种各样的伤，甚至内脏穿刺也不只一次，但从未这样难熬过，不间断的灼热、空虚和麻痒他简直想把自己活活撕开。  
血与唾液令他的嘴唇格外红艳，极薄的唇角如同花瓣边缘。  
然而他的眼睛里仍然燃烧着愤怒、决绝甚至狰狞，没有丝毫软弱或动摇，他并不慌乱，他十分清楚自己在做什么。  
埃尔隆德悲哀地发现这样的瑟兰迪尔在自然体质的吸引之上又增加了一层诱惑，他一向难以抵挡这样骄傲而坚强的光芒，犹如漫漫寒夜中不肯熄灭的星辰，尖锐地刺激着他的瞳孔。只是一般来说他选择书写传记与史册来表达敬仰，而非像现在一样渴望将这耀眼的生灵残忍地占有。  
他觉得自己像一只半兽人。太糟了，他一直希望自己是Beta而非看起来更占优势的Alpha。  
“你需要多长时间，”埃尔隆德干涩地说，“我会守在远处，今夜之前林迪尔回来找我，他是Beta，可以让他……”  
“如果我连自己的子民都不信任，”瑟兰迪尔扭曲着嘴角，眼神湿润却凶狠，“你凭什么认为我可以信任你的属下？！”  
“……我可以……”埃尔隆德没有说下去，他看到了瑟兰迪尔露出讥诮与鄙夷的神奇，只是他泛红上挑的眼角使一切表情都显得如同诱惑。  
很好，至少迄今为止他们都还保持着一定程度的思考能力。  
埃尔隆德催动风之戒的力量，控制自己的脚步勉强退出能看到瑟兰迪尔的范围。这比他想象的还要艰难，那美丽的精灵是此时他能想起的一切光芒与色彩，离开他仿佛就是步入深渊。  
然而这是最好的选择——远远地保护他，防止半兽人靠近。运气好的话瑟兰迪尔会很快恢复，毕竟精灵比起人类欲望要单薄许多，风之戒的力量也能帮他恢复体力，愈合伤口。  
独自远赴荒原深处，为了压制发情不惜自虐甚至自残，满身血腥的精灵战士令埃尔隆德胆战心惊又欲罢不能。  
他握紧剑柄，庆幸自己身上还套着全副铠甲，虽然精灵的款式并不沉重，但冰冷的金属总能使他平静一点。  
埃尔隆德登上一块巨石顶，环顾四周警惕半兽人的靠近。高处的风强一些，空气中瑟兰迪尔的气味也就寡淡一些。然而他总是不自觉地试图去寻找那香气，那是精灵特有的花木露珠的清甜，却令他感觉到了难堪的疼痛。  
很快他便发现他的担心是正确的，远处出现了一只小型半兽人，不难解决，却令他十分担心接下来的发展。如果这么短的时间就能吸引来，他不知道仅凭自己能否在接下来的时间里保护好瑟兰迪尔。  
虽然瑟兰迪尔明显不愿让别人知道这件事，但埃尔隆德必须以保证安全为前提，也许应该让林迪尔带来一支小队，他保证不会让太多人知道。  
埃尔隆德跃下石块，Alpha体质快速流动的血液使他的力量和速度都大幅提高，很快便将半兽人的头颅斩下。  
这时他意识到自己犯了一个错误：为了减少影响，他选择在上风处等待，然而他忘记了此刻的自己对瑟兰迪尔同样有影响，甚至影响更大。  
“埃尔隆德！”他听到瑟兰迪尔的怒吼，那金发的精灵扶着一手石壁艰难站立着，另一手提着一把陡直的长剑。他在全身都在明显地颤抖着，显然仅仅站立对他来说便是很大的负担，但他手中的剑丝毫没有滑落的迹象。  
埃尔隆德几乎可以看到他口中呼出的灼热空气，那红嫩的唇色令他想狠狠咬上去。  
“过来……我有办法不被标记……”他的声音低下去，“过来……”  
“对不起。”埃尔隆德听见自己说。


	2. Chapter 2

瑟兰迪尔夺下他的头盔，远远地扔出去，那金属制品在石滩上弹跳，发出清脆震耳的响声。  
埃尔隆德没有心思再去想这样的响声会不会吸引来更多半兽人，瑟兰迪尔咬住了他的嘴唇，身体紧贴上来，热力透过铠甲传递过来，埃尔隆德觉得自己抱住的是一块柔软的火炭，或者正在热熔的黄金。  
瑟兰迪尔身材并不娇小，甚至比埃尔隆德还要高一些，作为优秀的战士他有着修长的身形和匀称的肌肉，埃尔隆德见过他一剑劈开头盔连同里面的头颅。然而此时他并未着甲，只胡乱披着长袍，被血与汗水浸湿而贴在身上，而埃尔隆德覆着铁甲的手臂揽着他，好像能够轻易挤碎这因情欲折磨而格外柔软的躯体。  
勒甲的绦绳制造了很大麻烦，瑟兰迪尔气恼地抓过剑来一一割断——这是件很危险的事，他用的剑比标准制式长许多，而他的手远不如平时平稳有力——但他总算平安地完成了这一工作，并没有割伤埃尔隆德分毫。  
埃尔隆德压制着自己的一切冲动，尽量让瑟兰迪尔来主动，他知道一旦开始放纵要控制会更难。瑟兰迪尔身上的伤对恢复迅速的精灵来说不算太严重，但他为了用疼痛保持清醒一直用粗暴手段阻止伤口愈合，一定失血不少，埃尔隆德不希望他再因为自己而受伤。  
扯开甲片，瑟兰迪尔抱紧他，胡乱地撕扯、亲吻。年轻的王子显然没什么经验，说是亲吻其实更像撕咬，埃尔隆德甚至坏他是故意的——他的确有理由故意这样做。当瑟兰迪尔意识到自己可以用愈发无力的手挑开盔甲却很难解开诺多精灵繁复的长袍时，他挫败地一推埃尔隆德，垂下手：“你来。还有，别告诉我你也是第一次。”  
埃尔隆德拥住他——他们滚烫的身体紧贴在一起时仿佛能将分隔的衣物烧穿——平放在乱石间一处未沾上血污的平整沙地上。瑟兰迪尔紧绷着身体顺从了，他咬紧牙急促喘息，胸膛和腹部都剧烈起伏着。  
这高傲尊贵的战士、实际上已经继承王位的王子、美丽而危险的辛达精灵正躺在他身下等待并渴望着被玷污与占有——这个念头令埃尔隆德愈发兴奋同时也羞愧不已。  
这是半兽人的想法。或者是他那一半人类血统在作祟。对精灵来说即使是性爱也应当纯洁甜蜜。  
“你不希望我也是第一次吗？”埃尔隆德解开两人的衣带，尽量小心地试图分离开粘在瑟兰迪尔伤口上的衣物，但结果是被他用力一挣直接扯了下来，“这样才公平，不是吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔怒视着他：“别蠢了，爱隆！我不介意你弄疼我，但如果我死在这里西尔凡精灵们一定会跟诺多同归于尽！”  
“……你至少该相信我作为医者的能力。”埃尔隆德道，他觉得直接否认自己可能做出过分的事是十分缺乏力度的辩解，他不得不承认让这个骄傲的精灵挣扎呻吟哭叫是个非常诱人的主意，他想立刻将他的腿压向两边直接撞进他的密处，用滚烫的血作为润滑。  
“别说话，”埃尔隆德终于将衣物完整的除下来，“现在你不得不相信我。”  
瑟兰迪尔张口欲言，但最终他闭上眼睛，美丽的头颅扭向一侧。  
他仰躺暗银色的袍子上，下颌抬起，修长的脖颈、脆弱的喉管暴露在外，颈窝深深凹陷。  
他是一件珍宝。如果情况不是如此急迫埃尔隆德相信仅仅看着他所得到的视觉享受就足以令自己几天不想别的事只专注于寻找恰当的词句来描述与赞美他的美丽。奇怪的是从前他一直未曾注意到，而现在他注意到了却只想让这静态的画更加鲜活。  
埃尔隆德希望等一切混乱结束他还有机会欣赏这银桦般瘦韧笔直的弧度，这轻灵而强劲的力道，然而现在他的手抚上那染血的白皙胸膛便难以再挪开，两颗淡色的乳珠在他指尖下变得鲜红挺立，很快充血肿胀起来，那格外柔嫩的皮肤轻轻粘着着他的指腹。  
瑟兰迪尔紧闭双眼忍耐着，任何情况下他都厌恶被掌控被玩弄，事实上他讨厌所有表示被动的语态，但埃尔隆德称得上小心翼翼的举动令他感觉到了爱惜和珍重，因此他可以勉强将他的进犯视作取悦的尝试。况且他的身体的确喜欢这样的对待，情欲的快感对他来说太陌生了，些微刺痛反而更加亲切，两侧乳尖与大脑与下体之间似乎有些直接相连的神经被打通，诺多精灵指尖不算粗糙的指纹令他着迷，他知道这是一双灵巧而富有创造力的手，而压在他身上的火热重量也令他感到安心。  
该死，与此同时他感到后穴变本加厉地饥渴起来，徒劳地开合蠕动，希图得到粗暴对待，好像生来就欠缺一件东西来填满它，他甚至能感觉到滑腻的体液流出。  
瑟兰迪尔并拢双腿，虽然这使他胀痛的分身很不舒服，但他有种战胜强敌的快感——他习惯把一切困难视作挑战然后斗志昂扬地迎接并获胜，即使挑战的对象是他自己，或者说常常是他自己。  
他们并没有认真接吻，这与精灵的传统不符，正常情况下他们应该花费半天的时间用语言调情，然后亲吻，接着满怀敬意地互相爱抚，最后才切入正题。但现在瑟兰迪尔执拗地扭着脖子拒绝更多唇齿间的交流，如果他身体的状况无法控制，至少头部还保持着一部分正常功能。  
埃尔隆德的嘴唇摩擦过他耳际，下滑过锁骨，将变大了些的乳珠连同光滑的乳晕含住，牙齿轻轻研磨顶端，那柔嫩的肉质仿佛可以轻易地被牙齿切入。  
瑟兰迪尔短促地惊叫了一声。  
“别！”他抓着埃尔隆德的头发迫使其抬头，“别这样……直接做！”  
“瑟兰……”  
“埃尔隆德！”  
饱含的情欲使尾音飘忽颤抖，连沙哑的怒吼都变得万分诱人。埃尔隆德盯着他的眼睛，那是一种辽阔浅淡的蓝，边缘一圈颜色稍深，瞳孔与边缘间虹膜的放射状纹路无比清晰，像从深蓝海底仰视块块碎裂的冰盖。  
“我知道了。”埃尔隆德把他翻过去，在臀上清脆地拍了一下，“抬高，腿分开。”  
瑟兰迪尔不想再拖延，两人都知道他渴望着什么，此时仍然遮遮掩掩才是在羞辱自己。  
他用手肘和膝盖撑起身体，腰部下沉。他感到头发从背上滑下去，大片不设防的皮肤暴露在空旷的灰蓝色天空下，风从遥远的北方吹来，从他背上掠过，带走一丝炽热的同时也撩拨着过分敏感的皮肤。  
该死，这本是他喜欢的景色，荒凉但足够广阔，连盘旋不去、羽毛破烂的兀鹫都潇洒得恰如其分，可此时他只想被雄性的性器插入。  
埃尔隆德的手滑进股间，战士的胯骨狭窄臀瓣却极其紧致结实，从未被进入过的穴口处粉红色皱褶紧密完美地闭合着，因自行分泌黏液而显得水润。他用食指按压几下，挤进去，瑟兰迪尔体内柔滑的肠道便迫不及待地将其吸进去，挤压绞紧。  
瑟兰迪尔的喉结上下滑动但忍住了没有发出声音，他的小腹连同体内的一切器官仿佛都在收缩翻搅，他甚至能感觉到诺多精灵修剪整齐的指甲，划过激动的肠道产生些许刺痛。然而所有感觉都令他愈加兴奋，一根手指远不足以满足，他期待着更进一步的侵入，想要完全地打开自己。  
埃尔隆德很快加了一根手指，拨开入口处一圈过于紧张的肌肉，带出透明的肠液来流过会阴，一直流到收缩的囊袋之间。他仍然希望可以将眼前发着光的美丽躯体拥在怀中以十二万分的敬意来爱抚并致以一切赞美，瑟兰迪尔一个人仿佛就能将整个辽阔的世界排除在外，可他的视线聚焦在变得鲜红的半透明肉质通道处无法移开，他想要占有他——不仅是用胀痛的下体进入他，不够，远远不够。  
埃尔隆德知道对此他需要更清醒的头脑来做出冷静判断，但此时此刻他的全部灵魂都无可抵挡地受到吸引。  
“快点，”瑟兰迪尔喘息着，艰难地扭头，从绯红一片的眼角看他；金发散乱地滑落到他脸侧，只露出一点薄薄的、鲜红的耳尖，“弄疼我，我想要……”  
想要立刻结束这该死的处境。  
埃尔隆德的手滑过瘦韧的腰，扣住狭窄的胯骨，缓慢而坚定地顶入，将皱褶全部撑开。掌中的身体完全绷紧，连呼吸都暂时止住，埃尔隆德猜测身下的精灵此时并不好受，但他的意志力已消磨殆尽，远远不足以支持更多等待。他持续推进，直到贴上并挤压那弹性十足的臀瓣，再也无法挺入，才缓缓退出一点，加大了力道冲进去。  
瑟兰迪尔柔滑湿润的内壁在痉挛抽搐，甚至能感觉到急促的脉动，他无法放松下来，身体绷得像一张弓。埃尔隆德担心他已经受伤了，毕竟Alpha的性器普遍过大，但这紧致火热带来了无限的快感和不管不顾大力开拓的暴虐欲，他只能勉强控制自己稳定在较为缓慢固定的频率。  
那么深、那么深，原来身体的结合对精灵来说真的意义如此重大，在理智最薄弱的此刻他竟能清晰而直接地感觉到与瑟兰迪尔的联系——埃尔隆德预感这只是一切的开始，他站在了命运岔路口，一只脚已经踏上了歧途——见过因痛苦锤炼而愈发美丽的光辉，便再也无法满足于未经风霜的单薄完美。  
“啊……”瑟兰迪尔发出半声破碎的呻吟，立刻把剩下的掐灭的喉咙里，他甚至强行屏住呼吸来阻止自己出声，因过于兴奋而缺氧的心脏在胸膛中剧烈震荡。他并非觉得羞耻，他只是觉得愤怒——他讨厌无力感，讨厌一切不可控的东西，关于自己的尤甚。


	3. Chapter 3

如果不是发情期迫使此事发生，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己或许会喜欢这件事，他不在乎疼痛，而体内柔软处被滚烫的硬物撑开冲撞使他感到一丝扭曲的快感——如果这个身体天生如此饥渴，那就满足它，足够地、过分地满足它，用它最想要的东西来惩罚它，不是很有趣吗？况且埃尔隆德……  
瑟兰迪尔试图思考一下接下来的发展，此刻他没什么别的可想的，但他注意力同样无法集中在别处。  
“呃……啊啊……”体内的硬物再一次膨大了许多，前段突起的结令瑟兰迪尔痛苦不堪——不需要刻意寻找，每一次抽插都会狠狠刮过那处敏感的腺体，刺激肠道本身的剧烈收缩而施加愈发沉重的挤压，这简直是一个恶性循环。  
瑟兰迪尔仰起头，被汗水粘在脸侧的长发令他觉得很痒，但他无暇关注如此渺小的不适，过量的快感使他的神经好像逐渐拉满的弓弦，焦急地期待最后突然的释放或者断裂。他不自觉地扭动起腰肢，薄而匀称的肌肉覆盖着肩胛与脊椎，皮肤因汗水而泛起珍珠般的光泽，情欲煎熬下的躯体的每一条轮廓却都是极优雅的弧度。  
他不知道自己的模样多么诱惑，他只知道体内撞击的速度与力道都忽然加大了，仿佛突然充满了澎湃高涨的激情。全身的感觉都集中到这个从未被如此使用的器官上，令他四肢酸软，无法支撑身体。  
“嗯……爱隆……”瑟兰迪尔发现自己的声音带着一丝软弱的哭腔。他想辩解一下他并不委屈更不想哭，只是喉咙被什么东西堵塞了无法顺利发出声音；另外虽然他不介意抬高臀部任人操干的屈辱姿势，但突然加剧的刺激使他难以继续支撑身体，如果埃尔隆德不反对他就要放松瘫软下去了。  
埃尔隆德从他的短暂的哽咽里正确领会到了一部分含义：他从背后紧紧抱住他，头埋在颈窝里亲昵地咬住他的颈侧，将他上半身的重量捞在怀里，让他可以专心承受快感的折磨，除翻搅不休的肠道与痉挛的大腿内侧外全身酥软。  
“别怕，”埃尔隆德温柔轻缓地亲吻他的耳侧，与将他重重按在自己分身上的行为截然相反，他的嗓音带着医者安抚的力量，“我在这里，一切交给我。”  
废话你不在这里我怎么会这样！瑟兰迪尔在心里愤怒地反驳，况且他哪里害怕了？！虽然在这之前他还是处子但他十分清楚所有的过程与意义，只是生理反应而已。不过他没办法说出口，喉咙中发出的只有无意义的呻吟，尾音沙哑却婉转，有一会儿他甚至觉得被自己的叫声撩拨了，无怪埃尔隆德再难保持镇定。  
“唔……”该死的还要多久才结束？瑟兰迪尔倚着半精灵坚实的胸膛，箍紧的手臂令他呼吸困难。精灵并不适合激烈的性爱，他原以为自己的身体能够承受，但现在他发现真正痛苦的是剧烈的快感本身。  
“等一下，”埃尔隆德的手握住他一直被忽视的分身，技巧并不够好，他显然不常如此取悦自己或他人，但那并不粗糙却也不柔软的触感令瑟兰迪尔全身一颤，“马上就好……再忍一会儿。”  
漫长的仿佛没有尽头的折磨终于临近尾声，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的知觉已经麻木了，但一种奇怪的联系使他愈发清晰地受到这个半精灵高涨的情绪的直接影响，他甚至无法分辨究竟达到了谁的高潮。  
——瑟兰迪尔感到一种模糊的恐惧，但他没有时间来思考缘由，死死抵在腺体上喷射的热液令他双眼翻白，腹部与腿间抽搐不已，甚至暂时失去了意识。昏厥前他听到耳边传来粗重的喘息，似乎不比他轻松多少。  
该死的半精灵恐怕会担心的要命，真讨厌这样脆弱的表现，陷入黑暗前瑟兰迪尔懊恼地想。

*

埃尔隆德拥着金发的美丽精灵静静坐了一会儿，辽阔平原上吹起的风逐渐变强，带走身上的汗水，留下一丝丝冷意，从后颈汗湿的头发出渗入皮肤。  
他小心地从瑟兰迪尔身体里滑出来，一次交合其实远远不够，但至少他能控制住自己的行为，在结再次出现前离开那处极乐之地。  
瑟兰迪尔无知无觉倚在他肩上，头无力地仰着歪向一侧，显得脖颈的线条更加优雅修长，像一只行为奇怪的天鹅。埃尔隆德一点点拨开他脸上粘着的金发，指尖抚过尚残留着红晕的眼角，羽状的眼睫柔柔地扫过指腹。他的心颤动了一下。  
他对大绿林的王子——现在应该是王——了解不多，但也不算太少，瑟兰迪尔从不屑于掩饰自己，而他又是那种无论在多少精灵中间都能被一眼看到的闪耀所在，不是说实质的光芒，毕竟他是辛达精灵未见过双圣树的光辉，而是直刺灵魂的夺目，令人又羡又妒的高傲。  
埃尔隆德觉得认真考虑一下他们之间是否有缔结正式关系的可能，瑟兰迪尔显然不可能扮演一个好妻子的角色，但他不能否认自己受到了吸引，目前他还不确定这种吸引有多少是自然体质的功劳，不过他确定绝不仅限于此。而瑟兰迪尔是否会同意，埃尔隆德心里没有任何把握，辛达精灵与西尔凡精灵与诺多的关系一向不佳，明霓国斯倾覆后尤甚，至于他自己对瑟兰迪尔来说如何……这个问题的答案更加扑朔迷离，埃尔隆德对自己并非缺乏信心，但瑟兰迪尔的观点似乎总有些新奇。  
不过这些问题可以容后再议，现在他们应该尽快赶回营地，任何拖延都可能造成危险。埃尔隆德简单清理了一下两人的身体，给瑟兰迪尔裹好衣袍，横抱起来向来时的方向走去。精灵的身体远比人类轻，一路抱回去不成问题，埃尔隆德捡起两把剑放在他怀里，拆散的盔甲只好丢在原地。  
瑟兰迪尔倚在他颈边安静地熟睡，鼻尖埋进他脸侧的发丝中，埃尔隆德能清晰地感觉到每一次平缓的呼吸。他忽然觉得十分满足，战争平原仍然荒凉而寂寥，但愈来愈强的风已将云块驱散，将天空涂抹成一种冷酷的苍蓝，并不明亮但足够高远。瑟兰迪尔的长发偶尔被高高扬起，披散在空中，发丝闪烁着淡金淡银的光芒，像长剑刃口的微光。  
美丽的生灵啊。埃尔隆德绕过一块块碎石，尽量走得快而平稳。他扭头看看瑟兰迪尔略有破碎的薄唇，上面粘的血和唾液尚未干涸，他很想认真地吻一吻，但这个想法令他有中微妙的负罪感所以最终没有付诸实施——如果瑟兰迪尔醒着他显然不会愿意。埃尔隆德后悔刚才的激情中间还有更多必要的爱抚没能完成。  
灰黑色岩石中间白沙铺成的路在他脚下缓慢延伸，灰烬山脉漆黑的阴影在他身后，广阔的平原在他面前，低矮的地平线上方苍蓝天空无边无际。埃尔隆德暂时把如何向西尔凡精灵交待一事放在脑后，专心享受这沉默的陪伴。  
他想至少他不会后悔，如果怀中年轻的精灵都没有丝毫退缩，他又有什么理由畏惧呢？至少要试一试才行。  
不过，瑟兰迪尔在这种时候孤身离开营地这么远，无论怎么说都太鲁莽了，即使他想要避开其他精灵也没必要跑到离灰烬山脉如此之近的地方，附近的半兽人实在太多了，即使他的确是最优秀的战士也不该自恃武力，毕竟他的身份不同以往，大绿林的责任已经落在他肩上。  
埃尔隆德锁紧眉头，他忽然感觉到一丝不对劲的地方。瑟兰迪尔真的如此不善考量吗？虽然大绿林一直不肯听从吉尔-加拉德的调遣，但就他所知并非完全有勇无谋，瑟兰迪尔应该也不至于在这个时刻任性。  
那么是为了什么？  
——除非你希望过了今天立刻被我杀掉！  
埃尔隆德想到一个可能的解释，虽然仅仅是可能，并未付诸实施，但他仍然有些后怕。  
如果瑟兰迪尔真是如此打算的，那么……埃尔隆德苦笑，他不知道自己算是高估了他还是低估了他。


	4. Chapter 4

值得庆幸，回去的路上并未受到半兽人的袭击。  
瑟兰迪尔一直没有醒来，好在相比昏厥他的情况更类似沉睡。埃尔隆德催动风之戒的力量帮助他愈合伤口，接近营地时体表的伤口已经合拢，体温也下降到正常范围，但失血造成的虚弱恐怕难以在短时间内复原。不过这也有效缩短了发情期，加上初次时间较短，醒来后他应该便能恢复正常。  
埃尔隆德很想把他带回自己的营地好好照顾，他怀疑瑟兰迪尔在西尔凡精灵们面前一定会逞强装得若无其事，虽然精灵的身体很少会留下永久的损伤，但耽误治疗总不是好事。  
就像欧瑞费尔王刚刚战死时一样，他骑马一次次驰骋于战场，刀刃下喷涌着血浪，金发在风中铺展像一面崭新的旗帜。  
不过，可想而知瑟兰迪尔一定会反对，埃尔隆德也没有权力擅自将大绿林之王带回诺多的营地，好像他在趁人之危一样，西尔凡精灵们可不会在乎理由。  
说起来他的确是在趁人之危。  
好在，瑟兰迪尔也许掌握了大绿林一系什么诡异的魔法，他并未被标记，以他的性格来说应该也不会在意仅仅一次交合。埃尔隆德有些遗憾地想，他们之间的关系并无实质突破，顶多只是有了一个契机，至少他有理由更多地照顾一下这位年轻的王。  
埃尔隆德绕开诺多的营地，转向北方。由于辛达和西尔凡都对诺多怀疑戒备和敌意，他并没有来过几次，道路也不熟悉，否则他觉得悄悄回到瑟兰迪尔的私人领地等他醒来才是最好的解决方案。  
远远看到乱石中间胡乱清理出来的空地，木栅栏稀疏地围绕着，营地里只有些形状奇怪的帐篷，丝毫不同于诺多们仿佛随身携带一座城池的作风。埃尔隆德有些伤感，木精灵们若非装备太差，伤亡一定不会如此惨重，同盟的胜利也会容易许多。可是有什么办法呢？他本人愿意提供物资、传授知识，但不信任是双向的，根源并非简单的误会而是关乎世界的命运，他不知道如何改善，甚至不知道是否应当改善。他觉得熟读历史并未给予他智慧，只是令他时刻如履薄冰。  
木精灵们习惯时刻隐藏自己，粗略看去埃尔隆德并未发现他们确切的所在，只听见些模糊的歌声，歌唱叶尖垂下的露珠、花下攀爬的蜥蜴。  
那是些毫无悲伤的曲调，节拍松散凌乱，以诺多的标准来说歌词实在粗陋不堪，却蕴藏着某种活跃的力量。  
瑟兰迪尔动了一下，鼻尖温热的呼吸擦过他耳际，怀里的剑相碰撞发出轻微的脆响。埃尔隆德扭头想唤他，却发现他并未醒来，迟疑了片刻还是决定不要叫醒他。  
埃尔隆德记得很清楚，之前瑟兰迪尔唯一一次乖乖来找他看病不是为了任何伤痛，而是无法入睡——血，火，死亡，战场上的一切似乎都令他兴奋，甚至过量饮酒都无法令他产生丝毫睡意。  
埃尔隆德知道原因是什么，但他束手无策。瑟兰迪尔知道他需要在最危急的时刻变得最强大，他不肯倒下，所以他不会倒下。  
然而这片刻的走神过后，埃尔隆德却发现四周已围满西尔凡精灵，内侧的持刀，外侧的弯弓。所有歌声瞬间止息，只有弓身发出细微的吱咯声。  
西尔凡精灵更擅长复杂环境下的伏击，埃尔隆德冷静地做出评估，回到大绿林后他们的处境应当会轻松许多。  
最外侧一个挤不进包围圈的精灵跳跃着喊道：“放、放、放开我们大王！“  
“……”埃尔隆德很厚道地没有笑，他用平静、温和、醇厚的嗓音说道，“可以先告诉我，最近的是什么地方，能让我不受打扰地为瑟兰迪尔王治疗吗？”  
埃尔隆德不打算解释，这要等瑟兰迪尔醒来之后由他自己决定该说什么，他只是故意选择了一个怪异的复杂句式，让精灵们在松开弓弦前先花上一秒想想他究竟在说什么。  
木精灵们挑起眉梢，露出了狐疑的神色，于是他们的武器刃口更接近了一些。  
这是埃尔隆德始料未及的。  
瑟兰迪尔在这时睁开了眼睛，突然地、向从梦魇中惊醒般一下子瞪大眼睛望着天空。但他脸上没有任何恐慌的痕迹，只是目光带着一丝凛冽。  
“瑟兰迪尔王。”埃尔隆德说。  
那双冰蓝的眼睛转向他，盯了一会儿，随后瑟兰迪尔的神色似乎和缓了一些，他抬手抓住尽在眼前的黑发，在埃尔隆德怀里支起身体，说道：  
“你们放开加利安了吗？”  
“没、没有，”一个火红头发的精灵小心翼翼地说，“我们以为大王是故意捆住他的。”  
“我只是不想让他跟着而已，”瑟兰迪尔抬手一指，“放了他去。”  
木精灵们一窝蜂涌向那个方向，很快视野中便一个也没剩下。  
埃尔隆德感到难以理解他们的态度，刚刚还全员戒备，这一会儿便放下心来了吗？况且他们难道没注意到他们的王情况并不好吗？只是给一个精灵松绑而已，为何需要全部都过去？  
埃尔隆德不知道他们是缺乏基本的分工配合，还是有什么其他原因。不过这也意味着至少省去了向他们解释的环节，他不认为木精灵会愿意讲理。  
“那边。”瑟兰迪尔再次抬手一指。他完全没有下来自己走的意思。  
埃尔隆德没有多说，他们绕过许多奇形怪状的帐篷，找到一个看起来比较正常的，上面挂着两支交缠的银色树枝状饰物，他知道这是瑟兰迪尔的住处。  
“你可以回去了。”瑟兰迪尔一撑他的胸口，跳到地上。他站在帐篷前，扯扯身上的长袍，那简单的贴身款式很好地展现出他修长挺拔的身材。  
埃尔隆德沉默了片刻，看他眯起眼睛，舔舔下唇结了深红色血痂的伤口，有些不知说什么好。他觉得瑟兰迪尔的态度很奇怪，并不生疏，甚至可以说有一丝亲近，至少没有像他平时那样仰起头用下巴看人，但赶他走时又毫不犹豫，连一句告别都奉欠。  
他相信瑟兰迪尔有自己的判断和行为标准，而非出于完全的无理性，但这一标准仿佛是他难以触及的。  
埃尔隆德有些担心，他们似乎有着完全不同的思维角度和方式，他不知道瑟兰迪尔是否明白他在想什么，至少他觉得对方有些难以捉摸。这不是一个好现象，他认为良好的长期关系应当建立在互相理解支持的基础上，而现在看来他们仅有的共同点是身为精灵并有着共同的敌人。  
那么，胜利之后呢？  
“或者你打算再待一会儿？”瑟兰迪尔挑眉看着他，表情有些古怪，“对了，有事告诉你，我就不再参加你们的会议了。”他一手掀开帐篷，当先钻进去。  
埃尔隆德大约知道他要说什么，这种随意、非正式的态度令他稍微有些不满，同时又松了口气，而他甚至不知道自己原来正屏着一口气。  
帐篷撑得很高，空间很大，但没放多少东西。中间摆着一张矮桌，桌子后面席地铺着一张床，垫着丰厚的毛皮，倒是看起来很柔软。  
瑟兰迪尔抓了几个靠垫摞起来，放松地半躺下去。他眯起眼睛，踢掉靴子，长袍散开的衣摆下露出两截修长笔直的腿。  
埃尔隆德有些不知所措，坐或站都不合适，他只能希望瑟兰迪尔快点打开话题。  
“三天之内大绿林将开始撤退，”瑟兰迪尔没有看他，半闭双眼，仰起下颌，不知有意还是无意地展现着慵懒的诱惑，他的声音却是冰冷而坚定的，埃尔隆德知道他已经做好决定，不打算再行商量，“五天之内全员离开。我们将经Brown Lands直线向北，以最短的路线回归大绿林，沿途除受到直接攻击外不理会任何事。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“明白，”埃尔隆德说，“大绿林即刻起脱离最后同盟，且不再参与领地之外的事务，对吗？”  
“对。”瑟兰迪尔面无表情道，“此次同盟本是形势所迫，我不认为辛达、西尔凡与诺多之间的关系有任何改善，且我无意推进此方面的改善。除非战事再起，否则大绿林将切断与其他精灵领地的联系。”  
“任何联系？”  
瑟兰迪尔扭头看着他：“必要的通商除外。不过，即使是通商，我也倾向于经由人类之手而非直接贸易。”  
他仍然认为诺多带来了诅咒，埃尔隆德有些难过，但他自己有时也会这样觉得。  
然而这样的思路导致了一个问题：诺多的诅咒来自费阿诺的誓言，他的誓言又因被米尔寇窃取精灵宝钻；然而米尔寇是世界的敌人，他为恶似是理所当然的，一切的起源、诅咒的载体仿佛都是精灵宝钻；但宝钻本身是美与光明的化身，它们有什么错呢？还是说费阿诺创造了这样的美有错？有或者他对这美丽的占有欲错了？可是谁又能免俗呢？  
埃尔隆德为此忧心忡忡。  
瑟兰迪尔抓起一个垫子扔向他：“换个表情，我不是让你来哀悼的。“  
埃尔隆德接住软垫，力道比他想象的大，这让他放心了一些。  
他发现自己关注着瑟兰迪尔的任何举动，并即时受到影响。也许他受到的吸引比预期的还要强，但他又不能依此得出任何确定的结论，毕竟喜爱与否，瑟兰迪尔足以令任何人无法移开视线。  
他永远无法被忽视，无论在多少人中间，无论是敌人还是朋友，总能一眼看到他。  
“抱歉，我……“  
“呜哇——大大大大王！“  
一个火红头发的小精灵直直冲进来，埃尔隆德侧身让开，他一步跳过案桌，扑到瑟兰迪尔身上去了。  
埃尔隆德担心地观察到，瑟兰迪尔的表情微妙地扭曲了一下。  
“大王……大王……呜呜哇哇哇……”火红头发的小精灵抱着瑟兰迪尔的腰大哭不停。  
瑟兰迪尔嘴角一抽，抓住小精灵的后衣领试图扯下来，但以他的力气竟然完全无法撼动，最后他挫败地放任他抱着，从矮桌上抽出一条手绢按在小精灵脸上：“别哭，我好好的，嗯？”  
“真的吗？”小精灵吸吸鼻子，把眼泪蹭到手绢上，“可是大王下一次再这么做怎么办？很危险的呜呜呜……”  
“是我太心急了，加利安，”瑟兰迪尔摸摸小精灵的脑袋，脸皮紧绷成慈祥的模样，“我答应你，即使要解决，也等回到大绿林，在可以控制的情况下解决。“  
“耶！大王最好了！”小精灵再次用力抱了一下，然后飞快地跳起来，“趁现在半兽人还很多，我去给大王找一只最好的！”  
“……嗯，去吧。”  
埃尔隆德目送加利安跑出帐篷，以身高和面容来说他应该只是出于精灵的少年期，但似乎担当着木精灵王近侍这样的重要职责，他有点搞不清木精灵之间的关系。  
忽然他感到后颈发凉。  
瑟兰迪尔面无表情地直视着埃尔隆德，满眼杀意：“你应该庆幸我有办法避免被标记。”  
“否则，你会杀死我吗？”埃尔隆德平静地问。  
“不一定，”瑟兰迪尔冷笑，“也许会抢回去锁在卧室里，你选哪个？”  
“……”埃尔隆德不知道说什么好。大绿林之王真是一只奇妙的生物。“我仍然希望您能重新考虑与其他精灵领地间的关系，毕竟我们同是永生之族，时间只有在我们之间才是等价的。况且，你我都清楚，黑暗余烬犹存。”  
“所以更需辨清敌我。”瑟兰迪尔说。他忽然有点烦躁。  
事实上他耐心一向不好，但一般来说他能够并且愿意压制自己的脾气。  
“你明白我意思，半兽人也有可爱之处，”瑟兰迪尔从靠垫上往下滑了一段，侧头望着站在案桌前抱着软垫的埃尔隆德，“他们不需要犹豫和怜悯，只要杀死就好。”  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着就找不到感觉了……似乎有哪里怪怪的。难道一个情节就应该一口气写完吗，可是好累╮(╯﹏╰）╭

他们所讨论的主体究竟是什么？埃尔隆德在继续话题前花了一秒思考这个问题，这使他表现地虽然不至哑口无言，但至少有些迟疑和尴尬。事实上他抱着一只软垫傻站着的模样无论如何都难以与睿智挂钩。  
他们的话题在私人关系与族群关系间微妙地转换，所用的词句极尽模糊。埃尔隆德发现这是由瑟兰迪尔的意志主导的，他似乎并不想进一步展开二人之间的关系，或许原因中难以确定比例的一部分是族群关系，埃尔隆德也同意由于身份特殊他们的关系的确会影响族群关系，可是他更倾向于将二者分而论之。  
他相信他们之间的关系是有发展的可能的，虽然接触较少没有更多实证，但以精灵敏锐的观察力或许还要加上一点预言能力，他知道瑟兰迪尔至少并不讨厌他，他相信自己的表现也没有多少可以讨厌之处。但族群关系则是一个沉重得多的话题，诺多与中土其他精灵间的关系绝非像人类国度间的利益导向理论能够解释与指导的，更不是历史上已经消逝的仇怨所决定的，而是涉及到某些更深远的东西，比如命运。  
他不敢说自己能够窥见命运的轨迹，但某些时候他能感觉到，一个抉择将导致截然不同的结果。在这一点上埃尔隆德同意瑟兰迪尔的谨慎。  
那么，假如倾向于进一步发展私人关系，就必须将其从族群关系中剥离出来单独考量。所以他们之间关键的分歧在于，私人关系会在多大程度上影响到族群关系，其中人为努力又能起到多大的控制作用。  
埃尔隆德尽其所能迅速分析了一遍瑟兰迪尔的态度，然后他不得不承认至少他们不应该太着急。  
“需要我帮你按摩一下吗？”最后他说。  
瑟兰迪尔惊疑地抬眼看了他片刻，忽然瞬间露出一个毫无阴翳、明丽甚至柔媚的笑容，埃尔隆德简直吓了一跳。然后他向床榻内侧翻身趴在一堆枕头中间，恢复了正常的高傲模样，道：“算你有眼力，过来给本王揉揉腰。”   
埃尔隆德想笑，此时他才发现自己脸上的肌肉有多么僵硬，怪不得瑟兰迪尔要砸他。  
他在床边坐下，放下软垫，在瑟兰迪尔腰间按揉，透过一层薄薄的织物他能感觉到掌中皮肤的柔滑，以及皮肤下柔韧肌肉轻微但有力的蠕动。他尝试着加大力道，用拇指画着圈揉压，果然瑟兰迪尔舒服地哼了一声。  
“加里安那个熊孩子，”他侧头抱住枕头，羽状眼睫覆盖眼底，金发放松地散乱开，“逮住他一定要狠狠打屁股。”  
“你真的打算找一个半兽人标记你，然后杀死他吗？”  
这句话脱口而出，埃尔隆德有些后悔，他太唐突了，一来他并没有资格干涉绿林之王的选择，而他认为真正的尊重必须将尊重对方的意志放在首位；况且这个办法也没有第一眼看上去那么坏，至少的确一劳永逸；另外他表现地如此大惊小怪，可能令瑟兰迪尔认为他刻板伪善。  
好在他的按摩手法似乎令瑟兰迪尔很放松，并未处于平时富有攻击性的机警状态下，他只是简单地回答：“没错，没有更好的办法。不过如果能够控制，我也不想碰那种肮脏的东西。”  
埃尔隆德突然冒出一个荒唐的念头，他想说其实不一定必须半兽人有不少人类甚至精灵会愿意为你放弃生命，但他很快决定还是不要说出口为好，这听起来像是黑暗之主的宣言。  
“可是，半兽人能够与精灵混血，”埃尔隆德试图使用委婉一点的说法，不过考虑到瑟兰迪尔干脆利落的性格以及他本人的平淡态度，他又觉得还是直接一点好，“如果你因与半兽人交合而怀孕，怎么办？”  
“当然也杀掉，”瑟兰迪尔面色一紧，睁开眼睛，不过如埃尔隆德所想他并未动怒，“真正的精灵我也杀死过不少，何况一个混血的小怪物。”他意有所指道，“用点儿力，你刚才的手劲可没这么小。”  
埃尔隆德确定自己非常不适应瑟兰迪尔跳跃的话题和无视氛围的联想。  
不过他还是听话地加大力道，并把按摩范围扩大。十指下精灵战士削薄的肌肉逐渐放松，他的手顺着肌腱纹理和骨骼结构滑动，抚过颈椎，两肩，脊背，腰侧，一点点驱散酸痛，传递温热的力度。  
瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛，从眼角有一下没一下地看他，金色的眼睫不时掩住瞳孔。他的长发散乱在脸侧与颈后，铺展在枕头上，仍然十分柔顺，浅色近银的光泽未受丝毫损伤。左侧耳尖从发丝间露出来，几近透明，看起来极其柔软。  
瑟兰迪尔的呼吸愈发轻缓均匀，埃尔隆德知道他快要睡着了，便逐渐减轻力量，最后停下来，一小缕一小缕地整理他的头发，从额前和鬓角拨开，松松地掖到耳后，平顺地铺展开。  
精灵王安静地闭紧眼睛，他的皮肤是精灵特有的苍白光滑，像水流打磨过的白石，眉宇间一片平静。  
埃尔隆德的目光描摹过他饱满额头的弧度、眉弓下眼眶的凹陷、鼻梁与颧骨的隆起，鼻尖以下埋在臂间。  
一种难以抵挡的诱惑令他逐渐俯身，慢慢靠近。他想吻一下，无关情欲，只是想轻而短暂地接触片刻，吻一下额头就够了，像朋友间最普通的安慰和亲昵的吻，除了支持和亲近什么也不表达。  
埃尔隆德想以瑟兰迪尔的警觉，刚刚开始浅眠时一定能察觉有人靠近，如果不愿继续，随时可以推开。  
可他又有些不满足，闭上眼睛的瑟兰迪尔显得精美而无害，像大多数精灵一样，顶多只是更英挺一些，而他所期望的是飞扬灿烂的锋利光芒，即使这光芒太过冷酷，需要付出代价方能接近。  
不过，这本就是“珍贵”这一形容，所需要的最重要的条件之一。  
埃尔隆德垂下视线，小心地控制呼吸，不让鼻息过多地触碰他的皮肤。他觉得自己真是阴险。另外他不知道自己到底是否希望瑟兰迪尔发现自己的举动。  
那高扬的眉梢与眼角显露出一种勃发的锐利英气，凝视愈久便愈深入灵魂。  
他会是一位伟大的王者，埃尔隆德想，他有令人甘愿臣服的魅力，也有肩负所有责任的决心和毅力，他所需要的只有一点岁月的积淀——只是埃尔隆德并不希望看到他被打磨成熟的那一天。  
事实上这个念头令他十分恐惧，这个年轻的、闪耀的灵魂，最后也会变得沉重吗？也会失去尖锐与飞扬吗？  
他们之间的距离只能容下一片薄薄的橡树叶，然后瑟兰迪尔张开了眼睛。  
谁也没说话，埃尔隆德也没有拉开距离，他们保持着近距离，也保持着平静。  
精灵能从眼睛中看出许多，精灵的眼睛也能泄露许多。  
瑟兰迪尔翻过身，一手按在埃尔隆德颅后，他直视着贴近的灰色双眼却并没有真的对视，而是看着这双眼睛本身——平心而论，并没有他自己的漂亮，但他看不到自己，所以这双眼睛也可以勉为其难欣赏一会儿，更何况里面映着自己的影子，比任何水面都更清晰明澈。  
他感觉到半精灵平缓的呼吸拂过自己上唇中间凹陷处细小的绒毛，气流同时传递着轻微的寒意与暖意。  
“在所有诺多精灵中，”精灵王的嗓音低沉，但永远不是傲慢，“你是我不太讨厌的一个，或许是最不讨厌的一个，但是仅此而已，你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”埃尔隆德觉得喉咙有些涩痛，但声音听起来还算正常，“我是一个不错的选择，但你并不一定必须在厌恶和更厌恶之间作出选择。”他观察着瑟兰迪尔眼中的自己，那个黑头发的半精灵一脸奇怪的沉重和刻板，像在宣布什么严肃的决议，可事实上他的心情并没有想象中压抑，瑟兰迪尔愿意挑明说清是件值得庆幸的事，无论对谁。“我有意向进一步交往以增进了解，再决定是否提出缔结正式关系的申请。但提议是单方面的，且需要双方同意，而否定只需要一方。”  
瑟兰迪尔面无表情地沉默了一会儿，忽然笑起来，勾起一边嘴角，露出精灵中少见的一丝邪气：“或许我的确有点喜欢你，哈哈哈。我同意试试，不过你最好做好谈恋爱几千年以及随时被我踹开的准备。”  
埃尔隆德试图回以礼貌的微笑，但他看到自己的影子仍然满脸庄严肃杀，像个没办法换张脸的木偶。他记得自己的确有点面瘫，但似乎没这么严重的。  
“三天后来找我，”瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛说，“如果我改主意了，不要觉得奇怪。”  
“我相信你的决定。”埃尔隆德答非所问道。  
瑟兰迪尔捧住他的脸——一瞬间埃尔隆德觉得他的确有接吻的意图——轻轻碰触彼此的鼻尖，低声道：“你太伶牙俐齿了，我的智者。”  
埃尔隆德不得不略感委屈，他以为自己说的已经够少了，至少话题一直交由瑟兰迪尔主导。  
不过总体上事情发展如他预期，且他愈发确定自己受到的吸引有理有据，无论以感性标准还是理性标准判断，都十分符合要求。


	6. Chapter 6

“你脸色比戒灵还黑，”瑟兰迪尔说，他忽然挨近了，一手抚上埃尔隆德脸侧，拇指停在嘴角处，“又想到什么乱七八糟的东西了，我的智者？”  
埃尔隆德犹豫了片刻是否要告诉他自己心中所想，他不知道目前的气氛是否适合这样悲情的演说，但瑟兰迪尔温凉的手、贴近的吐息、张合的嘴唇甚至所使用的暧昧的称呼，都令他心神不宁。  
直到瑟兰迪尔大笑起来，埃尔隆德才明白，他提出问题并不期待回答，而是一种名为“调情”的举动。  
埃尔隆德有些尴尬，但瑟兰迪尔笑起来的模样太好看，他便觉得偶尔被捉弄一下也值得。  
“我以为你很擅长读懂暗示。”瑟兰迪尔愈发放肆地抚摸他的脸，偏头错开鼻尖贴近到过分的距离，“不出意外的话接下来几年我们都不会踏出自己的领地，分别之前，”他从上下唇齿间吐出舌尖点了一下埃尔隆德抿紧的嘴唇，“你不想做点什么吗？”  
“……”埃尔隆德只觉得头晕目眩。  
瑟兰迪尔轻易地填满了他的整个视野，像在他眼前炸开一道闪电，抹掉其余所有色彩，使他失去视觉、无法思考，脑海中仅余那一道开天辟地的光，在接踵而至的黑暗中瞬间永恒。  
埃尔隆德不明白，他怎能这样美，又这样残酷地拉紧自己的神经，然后突然松手使之“嗡”的弹回。  
耳边轰鸣的血流声使埃尔隆德恍惚觉得，自己神经拧成的那根弓弦已经绷断了。  
瑟兰迪尔对他的反应报以嗤笑，自顾自又拉开距离，倚靠云杉粗糙的树干懒洋洋地看他。  
“你无法拒绝我，埃尔隆德。”奇异的是他背后枯槁的巨木竟与他精致的容貌分外协调，他华丽的嗓音丝毫不为寒风所动摇，“你有权利后悔，但若不趁早行使，你将再无机会。”  
“所谓无法拒绝，不过无心悔过。”埃尔隆德尽量从干哑的喉咙中发出声音，好在听起来并不很糟，“我既以自由之意志定下抉择，则必履荆而不思返。”  
瑟兰迪尔大笑：“难道不是我诱惑你的吗？可怜的半精灵，我不在乎你是否后悔，我只是告诉你，如果我想要，即使逃到维林诺或曼多斯，你也仍然是我的。”  
是这样吗？这高傲的精灵王仿佛来自世界年轻之时的苍莽辽阔的生命，又拥有诺多精灵之手方能达成的极致精巧，埃尔隆德知道自己的确无法拒绝，即使不像许多的精灵伴侣一样宣誓联结灵魂，他的心也有一部分被挖出来，永远放在瑟兰迪尔身上。  
只是，埃尔隆德知道自己同样肩负着责任。有时他很困惑这责任从何而来，他仍然清楚地记得很久以前他与埃尔洛斯只是两个弱小无助的半精灵，惊恐地担忧着遭到父母抛弃，什么时候埃尔洛斯已不知去向，而他竟成了受人倚仗的领主呢？但无论如何他不能将其轻易放下，他不知道可以多大程度地放纵自己成为心的奴仆。  
瑟兰迪尔神情冷漠地看着他，埃尔隆德不知道自己的表情泄露了多少心思，但他又觉得泄露了也没关系，瑟兰迪尔会说出这样的话，便已证明他了解自己所想。  
只是他要比自己决绝地多。  
“好了，我的智者，我只是随便说说，放过你可怜的脑子吧。”瑟兰迪尔忽然抓住埃尔隆德的衣领把他一把扯到怀里，逼迫他再次近距离与自己对视——他以惊人的天赋准确快速地掌握了埃尔隆德最难以抵挡的武器，“不过，你苦思冥想的痛苦模样性感得难以置信，”他诡秘一笑，呼吸像无形的湿热的触手一样探入埃尔隆德的耳道，他抓住埃尔隆德的手按在自己腰椎以下曲线的顶点，“我都湿了呢。”  
“……”埃尔隆德悲哀地目送最后一线思考能力弃自己而去。  
同时他不着调地担心瑟兰迪尔会因此觉得他丧失了吸引力。  
至此他意识到，在瑟兰迪尔面前连某些原以为自证的规则都不得不低头服输。  
埃尔隆德收紧手臂，终于如愿以偿地被允许接吻，他看到极地冰海般的眼睛收敛了刺人的光芒温顺地闭上，才放心享受这个吻。  
唇舌温柔地重叠，他们都不曾了解其中种种技巧，只是用本能的方式寻觅亲近，灵魂形体与二者之和共同凝聚于此相依相偎，用柔软温热湿润填充感官的全部。放下了所有表示转折的词语，忘记了一切条件与前提，思维的居所如此接近，瑟兰迪尔出乎意料地配合，打开牙关邀请他进入，舌头驯服地与他缠绕，允许他舔过自己的上腭并为之轻微颤栗，似乎丝毫没有争夺控制权的想法。  
埃尔隆德简直要为此而忘形了，他奢望瑟兰迪尔也许真的能与他达成灵魂的契合，像完美的精灵眷侣般于永生中成为彼此的依靠与陪伴，那么关于其他一切的顾虑就都可以用“无所谓”来盖棺定论了。  
然而这时瑟兰迪尔忽然切断了这个吻，眼中闪过一丝恼怒，立刻偏开头埋在埃尔隆德的颈窝里。这一丝神色转瞬即逝，但由于距离太近和注意力集中，仍被埃尔隆德准确地捕捉到，否则他一定会奇怪瑟兰迪尔居然也会有这样仿佛害羞的举动。  
埃尔隆德恍然明白，其实瑟兰迪尔也并非无动于衷，恰恰相反，紊乱的呼吸和浮上脸颊的红晕说明他业已情动，只是精灵王常常善于让人的注意力集中在他恼人的高傲上，而忽略其他细节罢了，他用别人的误解和憎恶为自己制造伪装，。  
埃尔隆德有种窥破了小秘密的成就感和满足感，同时隐隐有些羞愧。他用力收紧手臂，瑟兰迪尔瘦韧的腰可以被很好地圈进怀里，手若向下滑臀部翘起的弧度又着实难以忽视，埃尔隆德不得不回想起将他狭窄的髋部扣在手中的感觉，拇指深深掐进弹性优良的雪白臀肉里……  
瑟兰迪尔很快调整好了状态，又开始骚扰他的耳朵，咬住耳廓舔弄，不小心力度过大传来点点疼痛：“你在发什么呆？还是害羞了，嗯？”  
“也许我们该找个好一点的地方，”埃尔隆德无奈道，“很快你就要踏上归途，小心些为上。”  
“比如？”  
“我的住处，没有人会打扰，我想足够隐蔽……”  
瑟兰迪尔冷笑一声，埃尔隆德有种不好的预感，果然下一刻长袍连同里衣的前襟便被强行撕开，瑟兰迪尔一手扣在他颈肩连接处，五指的力道大得十分危险，若稍往上移足以令他窒息。  
“就在这里，”他另一只手暧昧地在皮肤表面若即若离地滑动，“你不上我的话，我就上你。”  
“……”埃尔隆德无言以对，他有种原因不明的心虚。  
瑟兰迪尔解下两人的佩剑，扔在触手可及的地方。这是最后的信号，埃尔隆德决定彻底放弃多余的想法，这并非什么原则性的问题，如果瑟兰迪尔已经作出决定，他最好乖乖听从。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【最近下定决心改文风，太浮华轻佻不够大气。转型期各种纠结各种不顺手，如果觉得描写不够味道不如前面好看了实属正常。但是这个晚改不如早改反正一定要改……希望能尽快进入下一个阶段。】

“脱衣服，”瑟兰迪尔倚着树，翘起嘴角微笑，说，“上次没来得及看你，吃亏了。”

“也许你错过的并不多。”埃尔隆德冷静道。精灵的道德观与人类不同，很难说他们究竟是保守还是放荡。

“只要我没看过，就是吃亏了，”瑟兰迪尔露出一点点舌尖舔过嘴角，危险地眯起眼睛，“别废话，再拖延就要算利息了。”

埃尔隆德犹豫了片刻，抬手一颗颗解开盘扣，然而他意识到自己有些紧张，但紧张的源头并非光天化日脱衣服这件事，而是瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛打量他这一举动。

如果这是一场战斗那么他一定已经输了，冷静与克制是他最大的优势，然而眼下这些优势荡然无存。

让他看到自己的全部是必然的，如果意图继续发展关系。埃尔隆德想，但瑟兰迪尔似乎乐于将对方逼入尴尬处境中，令对方无措，从而窥视到更多真相。这是种颇有效率的办法，前提是不介意以被讨厌为代价。那么这部分代价是否是瑟兰迪尔的目的之一呢？埃尔隆德发现自己还是有些担心，他知道瑟兰迪尔不会如此轻易地答应，毕竟连他自己也无法免除疑虑。

无论如何他必须先解开这个局面，对瑟兰迪尔来说这样的行为似乎是种天赋，而他需要恰到好处的反击来证明自己。

“或许，”埃尔隆德说，“你来解开，更加公平？”

他张开双手，做出欢迎与拥抱的姿态，平阔的两肩与结实的手臂构成稳定且开放的梯形，包裹身体的褐色长袍恰到好处地展现出些许可靠的线条。他的表情肌放松了些，露出一丝不经意的笑容。

“哦，”瑟兰迪尔说，“也许我可以趁机用袍子系住你的手，然后侵犯你。”

“我并不介意你进入我，”埃尔隆德道，“只是一种亲近的方式，我愿意选择最令你满意的。”

瑟兰迪尔终于离开了背后的云杉，将王冠摘下随手挂在树枝上。他狡猾地笑着，手指探进埃尔隆德解开一小块的领口：“可是你没有我漂亮，就算我也压你一次，你也还欠着我的。”

“……”埃尔隆德悲哀地觉得他说得对。

“所以，我们还是用更有效率的方式好了，让你欠我更多。”瑟兰迪尔抹过大腿右侧拔出匕首，插进衣服里紧贴着埃尔隆德的脖子滑下去，同时他吸住埃尔隆德严肃的嘴唇，遮蔽住双方的视线。

冰凉的薄刃滑过皮肤，送来一种全新的兴奋，埃尔隆德对此表现了莫大的信任，就算割伤一点点也没什么。瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇吸引了他绝大部分的注意力，它们尝起来不像任何东西，也很难形容为一种具体的味道，并非一味柔软，弥补了太薄不够丰满这一缺憾。无论怎样吻都觉得不够，他侧过头寻求更深的接触，卷住瑟兰迪尔的舌头拖进嘴里吮吸。

“啊……为何你比上次还要热情，我的智者，”瑟兰迪尔按住他裸露出来的胸膛，轻微喘息着，“明明这次该清醒地多，难道你的兴奋点在大脑？”

“……我更愿意在清醒地状态下欣赏你，赞美你，而非在混沌中占有你。”最后一个动词令埃尔隆德有些隐秘地激动，他觉得自己真是虚伪，“即使我们需要更亲密地表达些激烈的感情，我也希望能更多得出自爱意。”

瑟兰迪尔手中的匕首“唰”的嵌进他的腰带，冰冷的金属贴上他的小腹，与热量的集中地咫尺天涯：“你真是不可思议，我原以为人类血统会令你更热情，一定是诺多太不可救药了。按照大绿林的传统，你该回答‘清醒之下我有更多办法让你尖叫’。”他轻快地转动手腕，利落地割断布料。

埃尔隆德叹了口气，他脸上没有丝毫红晕，甚至还保留着十之七八的严肃，若非瑟兰迪尔把两人的腰胯紧紧压在一起，简直要以为他根本无动于衷了：“考虑到我们所处的环境，虽然很可惜，但我更倾向于令你叫不出声来。”

他握住瑟兰迪尔的左手——精灵的手比他的凉一些，细长光滑一些，但并未柔软的多少——放在自己因衣襟被割开而裸露出来的腹部，上下滑动，让他感受自己身体的热度。伴侣的反应本身才是最好的催情剂，埃尔隆德觉得瑟兰迪尔的急躁说明他并不像看起来那么轻松，自己应该给他更多信心，只是这绝不能明说。

因为人类血统的影响半精灵的肌肉效率并不如精灵那么高，所以埃尔隆德需要更多来提供力量。瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睛注视自己的手抚过颜色略深、起伏鲜明的腹肌，能感觉到滚烫的力量在手掌下汇聚，透过剑柄研磨后光滑但坚韧的皮肤传递到骨髓里。他的确受此影响了，初次交合时的情热在记忆中并不清晰身体却印象深刻，些微想象便带来一阵酸软，他有些恼怒地掐了一把半精灵结实的胸膛。

他从不怀疑自己比埃尔隆德更擅长战斗，更不认为这个严肃的面瘫比自己美丽，但是……哦，一定是发情时审美不太对，况且他觉得以自己为标准的话根本不可能找到任何人选。

“看起来还不错，”瑟兰迪尔的手顺着埃尔隆德腰侧滑下去，将割断了绦绳的长裤缓慢褪下，停在勃起上缘，“你要努力些，满足我。”他伸出鲜红的舌舔埃尔隆德鼻尖，手终于下滑至鼠蹊，“你可以试试我能承受多少……我一直相信多一点好过不足。”

埃尔隆德叹了口气，只要稍微移动他便可以在这只温凉的手上缓解分身的急切渴求，他知道瑟兰迪尔不会移开手，恰恰相反他甚至会很乐意配合。然而这场战斗的胜负不以夺取领地的多寡来评判，他们以意志角力，首先统治自己方才能控制对方。

他们之间并无多少敌意，但一举一动都在寻求抗衡。他和瑟兰迪尔都无意征服对方，但只要有所接触就自然地试图一争高下，身为统治者可以不介意屈服，却绝不会放弃权力。

“我会满足你，充分使用你的身体，如果这是你想要的。”埃尔隆德的声音愈发低沉，伪装出冷酷隐藏自己的兴奋。他看到瑟兰迪尔因为这些冒犯的话眸色加深、瞳孔颤抖，湿润的嘴唇弯曲成血红的弧度，亢奋得像即将开始一场决斗，闪耀着尖锐的光芒，于是他继续说道：“告诉我你喜欢什么，服侍你是我的荣幸，国王陛下。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【最近下定决心改文风，太浮华轻佻不够大气。转型期各种纠结各种不顺手，如果觉得描写不够味道不如前面好看了实属正常。但是这个晚改不如早改反正一定要改……希望能尽快进入下一个阶段。】

“脱衣服，”瑟兰迪尔倚着树，翘起嘴角微笑，说，“上次没来得及看你，吃亏了。”

“也许你错过的并不多。”埃尔隆德冷静道。精灵的道德观与人类不同，很难说他们究竟是保守还是放荡。

“只要我没看过，就是吃亏了，”瑟兰迪尔露出一点点舌尖舔过嘴角，危险地眯起眼睛，“别废话，再拖延就要算利息了。”

埃尔隆德犹豫了片刻，抬手一颗颗解开盘扣，然而他意识到自己有些紧张，但紧张的源头并非光天化日脱衣服这件事，而是瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛打量他这一举动。

如果这是一场战斗那么他一定已经输了，冷静与克制是他最大的优势，然而眼下这些优势荡然无存。

让他看到自己的全部是必然的，如果意图继续发展关系。埃尔隆德想，但瑟兰迪尔似乎乐于将对方逼入尴尬处境中，令对方无措，从而窥视到更多真相。这是种颇有效率的办法，前提是不介意以被讨厌为代价。那么这部分代价是否是瑟兰迪尔的目的之一呢？埃尔隆德发现自己还是有些担心，他知道瑟兰迪尔不会如此轻易地答应，毕竟连他自己也无法免除疑虑。

无论如何他必须先解开这个局面，对瑟兰迪尔来说这样的行为似乎是种天赋，而他需要恰到好处的反击来证明自己。

“或许，”埃尔隆德说，“你来解开，更加公平？”

他张开双手，做出欢迎与拥抱的姿态，平阔的两肩与结实的手臂构成稳定且开放的梯形，包裹身体的褐色长袍恰到好处地展现出些许可靠的线条。他的表情肌放松了些，露出一丝不经意的笑容。

“哦，”瑟兰迪尔说，“也许我可以趁机用袍子系住你的手，然后侵犯你。”

“我并不介意你进入我，”埃尔隆德道，“只是一种亲近的方式，我愿意选择最令你满意的。”

瑟兰迪尔终于离开了背后的云杉，将王冠摘下随手挂在树枝上。他狡猾地笑着，手指探进埃尔隆德解开一小块的领口：“可是你没有我漂亮，就算我也压你一次，你也还欠着我的。”

“……”埃尔隆德悲哀地觉得他说得对。

“所以，我们还是用更有效率的方式好了，让你欠我更多。”瑟兰迪尔抹过大腿右侧拔出匕首，插进衣服里紧贴着埃尔隆德的脖子滑下去，同时他吸住埃尔隆德严肃的嘴唇，遮蔽住双方的视线。

冰凉的薄刃滑过皮肤，送来一种全新的兴奋，埃尔隆德对此表现了莫大的信任，就算割伤一点点也没什么。瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇吸引了他绝大部分的注意力，它们尝起来不像任何东西，也很难形容为一种具体的味道，并非一味柔软，弥补了太薄不够丰满这一缺憾。无论怎样吻都觉得不够，他侧过头寻求更深的接触，卷住瑟兰迪尔的舌头拖进嘴里吮吸。

“啊……为何你比上次还要热情，我的智者，”瑟兰迪尔按住他裸露出来的胸膛，轻微喘息着，“明明这次该清醒地多，难道你的兴奋点在大脑？”

“……我更愿意在清醒地状态下欣赏你，赞美你，而非在混沌中占有你。”最后一个动词令埃尔隆德有些隐秘地激动，他觉得自己真是虚伪，“即使我们需要更亲密地表达些激烈的感情，我也希望能更多得出自爱意。”

瑟兰迪尔手中的匕首“唰”的嵌进他的腰带，冰冷的金属贴上他的小腹，与热量的集中地咫尺天涯：“你真是不可思议，我原以为人类血统会令你更热情，一定是诺多太不可救药了。按照大绿林的传统，你该回答‘清醒之下我有更多办法让你尖叫’。”他轻快地转动手腕，利落地割断布料。

埃尔隆德叹了口气，他脸上没有丝毫红晕，甚至还保留着十之七八的严肃，若非瑟兰迪尔把两人的腰胯紧紧压在一起，简直要以为他根本无动于衷了：“考虑到我们所处的环境，虽然很可惜，但我更倾向于令你叫不出声来。”

他握住瑟兰迪尔的左手——精灵的手比他的凉一些，细长光滑一些，但并未柔软的多少——放在自己因衣襟被割开而裸露出来的腹部，上下滑动，让他感受自己身体的热度。伴侣的反应本身才是最好的催情剂，埃尔隆德觉得瑟兰迪尔的急躁说明他并不像看起来那么轻松，自己应该给他更多信心，只是这绝不能明说。

因为人类血统的影响半精灵的肌肉效率并不如精灵那么高，所以埃尔隆德需要更多来提供力量。瑟兰迪尔垂下眼睛注视自己的手抚过颜色略深、起伏鲜明的腹肌，能感觉到滚烫的力量在手掌下汇聚，透过剑柄研磨后光滑但坚韧的皮肤传递到骨髓里。他的确受此影响了，初次交合时的情热在记忆中并不清晰身体却印象深刻，些微想象便带来一阵酸软，他有些恼怒地掐了一把半精灵结实的胸膛。

他从不怀疑自己比埃尔隆德更擅长战斗，更不认为这个严肃的面瘫比自己美丽，但是……哦，一定是发情时审美不太对，况且他觉得以自己为标准的话根本不可能找到任何人选。

“看起来还不错，”瑟兰迪尔的手顺着埃尔隆德腰侧滑下去，将割断了绦绳的长裤缓慢褪下，停在勃起上缘，“你要努力些，满足我。”他伸出鲜红的舌舔埃尔隆德鼻尖，手终于下滑至鼠蹊，“你可以试试我能承受多少……我一直相信多一点好过不足。”

埃尔隆德叹了口气，只要稍微移动他便可以在这只温凉的手上缓解分身的急切渴求，他知道瑟兰迪尔不会移开手，恰恰相反他甚至会很乐意配合。然而这场战斗的胜负不以夺取领地的多寡来评判，他们以意志角力，首先统治自己方才能控制对方。

他们之间并无多少敌意，但一举一动都在寻求抗衡。他和瑟兰迪尔都无意征服对方，但只要有所接触就自然地试图一争高下。身为统治者可以不介意屈服，却绝不会放弃权力。

“我会满足你，充分使用你的身体，如果这是你想要的。”埃尔隆德的声音愈发低沉，伪装出冷酷隐藏自己的兴奋。他看到瑟兰迪尔因为这些冒犯的话眸色加深、瞳孔颤抖，湿润的嘴唇弯曲成血红的弧度，亢奋得像即将开始一场决斗，闪耀着尖锐的光芒，于是他继续说道：“告诉我你喜欢什么，服侍你是我的荣幸，国王陛下。”


	9. Chapter 9

半精灵身上有种墨水、纸草和松脂混合出的味道，像打开尘封的书箱时迎面扑来的厚重古早的馨香，将思维瞬间拖入回忆中，仿佛看到了光束里飞舞的金色尘埃。这味道浅淡得可以被任何花香轻易盖过，却能在血与火的战场上顽固地坚守。

真奇怪，瑟兰迪尔伸出手抚摸半精灵的脸，恍惚看进他眼睛里。这张不够精致不够漂亮的脸不像纯血的精灵一样丝毫不受时光侵袭，然而这些岁月的刻痕仿佛只留在表面上，他所看到的灵魂深处好像藏着一眼活水，沉静但丰沛。

时间是个谜题，瑟兰迪尔想，不知道双圣树之前、时间尚未开始时世界是怎样的。他突然地抽回手，抱紧埃尔隆德，重重印上他的嘴唇。

哦，这该死的老精灵尝起来一点也不甜，也许吻吻他就不需要伤药了。

“我要知道我的极限，我必须知道。”瑟兰迪尔与他颈项相交，抚摸着手掌下肌肉分明的脊背，手指滑过两侧肩胛中间的凹陷。他的手按住埃尔隆德的后心，胸膛紧贴前心，这颗滚烫的心脏仿佛就在他怀抱中跳动。他觉得情热从怀抱和下体同时传来，烧灼着他不安的脏腑，然而他听见自己的声音带着一丝诡异的阴冷：“我不能再次因此失控，埃尔隆德。”

埃尔隆德暗暗皱眉，他看不到瑟兰迪尔的表情，只能听到辛达精灵天生富有韵律的美妙喉音直接响起在耳际，向脑海中传递一阵阵细微但紧密的波澜。他有些迟疑地回抱住瑟兰迪尔，那瘦韧的腰弓完美地诱惑着手掌，其中蕴藏的力量更令人想要狠狠将其弯折起来，从无瑕的皮肤下拧出汗水来。

他明白瑟兰迪尔的想法但并不认同，然而他有些犹豫是否要将自己的看法加于他。虽然自己有着智者的名号，也远比怀里年轻的精灵有更多的阅历，可是这能够成为改变他人的理由吗？他从不相信有什么是绝对正确的。固执倔强是瑟兰迪尔的美丽的一部分，他不敢于轻易施加影响。

“我并没有利用我们的关系影响你的意图，瑟兰，”埃尔隆德谨慎地说，“即使日后我们的关系真的能够进一步发展，我也承诺在任何时候尊重你的意志。你不必担心失去控制，你可以把情欲当做暂时的发泄，无须做出决定的理智的短暂间隔。你还年轻，不需要太难为自己。”

“我没时间年轻！”

“……”

“行了，你脸色黑得像戒灵。”瑟兰迪尔把埃尔隆德推开一步，外袍从他肩上滑下去，发出一声沉钝的轻响跌落在地上。他尖锐地勾起嘴角，嗓音华丽地拔高又压低，“你想多了，智者大人。你只要让我舒服就够了，是否能让我失控还要看你的本事。”他半垂下眼睑遮住瞳孔眼睫下露出一抹隐秘的幽蓝，眼角浮起一片艳红，鬓边金发绮靡地丝丝散开触及嘴角：“况且，你怎么知道我不是嘴硬呢？也许我很期待被你压在身下征服也说不定呢？上次我也很享受，否则怎么会再找你，嗯？”

我确实不知道。埃尔隆德想叹气，他从瑟兰迪尔变化多端的语句中窥见了一丝悲哀的意味，这让他的心丝丝抽痛起来。无论精灵王如何使用动作和语言撩拨他试图使他转移注意，埃尔隆德都明白其实瑟兰迪尔最初所说的是的确是他的真实想法，他故意说出贬低自己的话也是在测试自己的反应，他在准备迎接未来可能遇见的挫折，即使这意味着现在他将承受更多的磨砺。

埃尔隆德理解并敬佩这样的勇敢，他有些鄙夷自己心底泛起的保护欲。他不能让瑟兰迪尔知道自己对他的同情，这是一种侮辱。

“遵命，陛下。”埃尔隆德试图让自己的脸色缓和一些，他牵起瑟兰迪尔一只手，从指尖开始向上，细密地抚摸指背、指间、掌心与手背，尽可能多的用自己双手的每一处与之接触，不放过任何一丝指掌的纹路，仿佛在爱抚他身上最隐秘的部位，“我会令您满意的，陛下，只要您赐予我大胆妄为与僭越的特权，允许我探索您的国度里亟待被发掘的疆土，并以微薄之力予以浇灌。”

“哈哈哈……你也不是那么不可救药嘛。”瑟兰迪尔低着头大笑，他看着埃尔隆德只用指掌间的接触便生生摸出了无限淫靡的情色意味，把心底的不安和矛盾狠狠压制下去，抬手解开自己的领口，“教导年轻的国王是你的职责，我的智者大人。我授予你一切职务上的便利，若表现出色，必有奖赏。”

埃尔隆德努力笑了一下，他仍然无法驱散心里那一线冰凉，但眼前这高傲的王者既已做出决定，他便唯有追随。

精灵服饰的袖口太紧，埃尔隆德确认抚遍了他手腕以下的所有皮肤，低下头沿小臂向上，隔着衣物亲吻。他的力道太轻柔，瑟兰迪尔并没有多少清晰的感觉，但这仿佛朝拜般若有若无的纯洁亲吻引诱着他想要更多地感受，于是从这只手的指尖开始皮肤过分地敏感起来。然而迄今为止全身绝大部分的皮肤都还包裹在衣物之下，那些平时轻软光滑的织物仿佛突然粗糙起来，与饥渴的皮肤相摩擦诱发出更多不足的欲望。

“哦……”瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，解开上衣的另一只手有些颤抖。埃尔隆德的呼吸在靠近，愈发靠近，经过肩膀，即将落在颈侧。忽然他停住了，只有仍然稳定但灼热的呼吸持续喷在焦渴的皮肤上。

“继续，爱隆……”瑟兰迪尔听见自己的声音饱含情愫，湿漉漉的。

“如果你愿意交给我。”埃尔隆德低声道。

“说了让你来的，”瑟兰迪尔喘了一下，“你还有什么不满意的。”

埃尔隆德笑了一下，按住他的肩膀让他转身，倚在自己身上，手臂固定住他的腰，抓住他仍在解扣子的手：“那么，你要耐心，我的陛下，我将奉上欢愉。”

“该死的半精灵……”瑟兰迪尔放弃似的仰起头，靠在他肩上，感觉到他胸膛里未发出声音的低笑。

埃尔隆德的手覆盖着他的，以诺多精灵才有的灵巧引导他解开外衣、衬袍和裤子的所有绳结，却不急于褪去它们，而是与他十指相交，从前襟的开口一同抚上他的胸口。这是非常奇异的体验，自己的身体突然变得陌生了，瑟兰迪尔仿佛接收到了埃尔隆德的手对自己身体的感觉，他第一次明白了自己皮肤的光滑与温热、肌肉的起伏与弹性、骨骼的接合与延展是怎样的诱惑；同时他的身体又感觉到了来自两个人的抚摸，因兴奋而颤栗着，连体内的血液都起了涟漪，血管躁动地麻痒着。

他兴奋得简直有些恐惧了。

如果这只是开始，瑟兰迪尔怀疑自己是否能坚持忍受整个过程。一种急切的焦灼的欲望撕扯着他的心，他怀疑即使是被进入的疼痛和充实也无法缓，也不知道这欲望想要的究竟是什么。这个念头令他愈发不安起来，然而他不能退缩，再也不能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章撸得心情略复杂……写前一半的时候啰嗦得自己都受不了了，写后一半的时候突然预感自己再也不会好了……不准说“早就不会好了”什么的！！】


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早晨六点半爬起来撸肉我真是太勤奋了快表扬我

苍蓝色天空映在瑟兰迪尔张大的眼睛里，兀鹰盘旋着画出漩涡与深渊的曲线。他正在从快感顶峰滑落，感受着力量与温度被风丝丝抽走，遗留下大块漆黑的空虚。

“我不会给你时间多想，我的陛下，”埃尔隆德把外衣铺在地上，按住瑟兰迪尔肩膀让他躺下，帮他脱掉裤子与长靴，将他脑后的金发细致地铺开，“如果您有所迟疑，请现在告诉我。”

他看着瑟兰迪尔散乱的目光从天际收回，缓缓聚成一束，聚焦在他眼中，像一抹雪亮的月光，好像如平时一样锋利，却隐藏着只有这般近看才能发现的迷茫。也许是高潮的余韵令他的思绪有些断层，瑟兰迪尔紧盯着他眉心，好一会儿才找回平时高傲的语调。

“你不需要一再确认，埃尔隆德，” 他像躺在一泊注满黄金的灿烂湖水上，嘴唇仍鲜红湿润，开阖之间令埃尔隆德有些分神，目光不自觉地追逐唇齿间粉红薄嫩的舌尖，“我既已作出决定，便会为此负责。别太自大了，你只是……”

埃尔隆德用手肘撑在他两侧，这时忽然低头短暂地吮吻了一下他的嘴唇，而后压低了声音道：“想尝尝你自己的味道么？”

瑟兰迪尔挑眉，但在他吐出更多刻薄话之前，沾满白液的手指压在他唇上，趁他将要说话时挤进牙关，按住舌尖。瑟兰迪尔眼神一厉，一手抓住埃尔隆德的手腕一手扣向他脖颈，但很快他改变了注意，意义不明地哼了一声，双手的动作变得轻柔，垂下眼睛开始仔细舔舐口中的手指。

埃尔隆德不动声色地松了口气，觉得对瑟兰迪尔的性格终于有了些把握。他常常表现地独断专横、喜怒无常，但如他所说，他会为自己的决定负责，即使他并不喜欢。

那柔嫩的舌卷住埃尔隆德的手指上下滑动，触感并不光滑但极其细嫩，他的唇舌如一朵未绽的鲜花般温柔地含住他，大胆妄为地用深处脆弱的花蕊挑逗他，偶尔金色眼睫之下隐蔽地透出一抹幽蓝瞧他，满满都是挑衅。

“……”狡猾与好胜也许是天性，埃尔隆德默默记下，同时具有这二者，真糟糕。

他抽出手指，再次捕捉到一个长长的深吻，交换口腔中咸涩的味道。瑟兰迪尔微凉的身躯与他紧紧贴合在一起，他把手上剩下的液体涂抹在那瘦韧的腰侧，瑟兰迪尔在他口中“嗯”了一声，仿佛情动，仿佛不满，身体扭动像一尾被圈在岸上的光滑的鱼。

“很美味，我的陛下。”埃尔隆德吻上他颈间，双手向下延伸探索，如他所想很快发现了瑟兰迪尔的弱点所在——他有着精灵战士必备的敏锐感官，年轻活跃的身体内刚刚觉醒的欲望来得如此汹涌突然，陌生的快感令他惊慌，他难以忍受多少有技巧的挑逗。

“等等……”瑟兰迪尔喘息着按住在他胸前揉捏的手，埃尔隆德稍微撑起身体，看他另一侧红嫩的乳珠随雪白的胸膛起伏吸引着目光，“别这样弄我……快点做完好不好？”

他的语气简直带上祈求的意味了，埃尔隆德有些心疼地意识到骄傲如瑟兰迪尔，面对自己身体的转变也不得不感到些许恐慌。毕竟他还如此年轻，在这特殊的时期需要不会伤害他的高傲的安慰与指导，他的父亲本该是最重要的支持……

埃尔隆德收回思绪，他知道瑟兰迪尔尚未允许自己开始精灵特有的漫长悲伤，他更没有权利提起。关于欧瑞费尔的话题在瑟兰迪尔与更多算作诺多的自己之间仍是个禁忌，在未来他需要找机会解决这一问题。他不觉得错在欧瑞费尔身上，毕竟欧瑞费尔是辛达与西尔凡之王，愿意出兵并与诺多结盟便已不易，更没有义务听命于诺多的至高王，但此刻他不知该如何开口。

说过不让瑟兰迪尔想太多，他自己却总是忍不住多想。埃尔隆德笑了一下，也许只是面部的线条变得柔和一些，但瑟兰迪尔立刻捕捉到了这一点，慢慢抬起腿磨蹭他，顺着自己抓住的手向上抚摸，莹白的修长五指按压着埃尔隆德的手臂：“我们没有多少时间不是么？还想做什么，快点。”他的眼睛十分湿润，蓝色饱满得像要溢出来，但狡猾的神采丝毫没有减弱。

埃尔隆德有点无奈地想也许瑟兰迪尔永远不会乖巧柔顺，在任何情况下运用谋略寻求支配几乎像是他的本能。好在他并不讨厌这样的性格，瑟兰迪尔有理由更有权利成为他自己的样子。只是令埃尔隆德意外的是，在他印象中欧瑞费尔绝非如此狡猾，那位比瑟兰迪尔更加高大冷峻的先王身上携带着古老的尊贵与荣耀，是从世界年轻时遗留下来的纯净钻石般的坚硬剔透，绝不屑于任何阴影。

不，也许他并不意外。

“你该喜欢的，至少习惯，”埃尔隆德没有推开瑟兰迪尔按住他的手，指尖小幅度但沉重地摩擦碾压，“这其中有许多乐趣，是你可以享受的。”

“嗯……下一次再……我都答应你下一次了！”瑟兰迪尔双腿缠上他的腰，咬牙道，“我还要赶路回去！少废话快点做！”

灼热之处碰到一起，埃尔隆德吸了口气，你知道自己要赶路还刺激我……不过也许他的确过于急切了，对现在的瑟兰迪尔来说性事中的快乐未必为他所喜爱。

“抱歉，下一次我会让你更舒服的。”埃尔隆德吻吻他嘴角，手摸进他腿间拨开湿润的入口。

瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，抱紧他的肩膀，把头埋在他颈窝里看不见表情。埃尔隆德不太确定他在隐藏什么，现在他还有没有资格过多探询。

经过先前的逗弄他的内部已经足够湿润温热，但还有些紧张，以精灵的恢复能力三天时间足以使甬道再次过分紧致。埃尔隆德抚摸着内部柔软的皱褶，感觉到颤抖的收缩，不自觉的吮吸，手指抽插带出一串细小滑腻的水声。

“哦……”瑟兰迪尔忍不住小声叫出来，又是那种仿佛委屈仿佛哭泣的呻吟。他不喜欢自己这个样子，但他发现这可以让埃尔隆德失去讨厌的冷静自持，所以他小心地又叫了一声。

“你真是……”埃尔隆德没说下去，终于把分身抵在入口，缓缓推进。

奇异的被扩充的满足感，以及火热熨过粘膜的灼痛……瑟兰迪尔闭紧眼睛拥抱他所能抱住的，绷起身体忍受着被一插到底的恐惧。当埃尔隆德开始移动时他发现自己的确感到了软弱的委屈，比上次更加清醒地感知性器上筋脉的摩擦，仿佛抵到喉咙下的沉重的压迫感，明知不会受到伤害，仍然令他慌乱。

“啊……爱隆！……”还有身体深处隐秘的未知的脆弱，被一次次撞击产生令他酥麻不堪的电流，而他没有任何办法保护自己。肠道徒劳地收缩丝毫无法抵抗入侵，只能被撑开、再撑开，最后无奈地痉挛颤抖，柔软地包裹着入侵者祈求怜悯。

埃尔隆德把他双腿架上肩头，大角度折起他腰的以便更加激烈地操弄。他注意到了瑟兰迪尔一片绯红的眼角有些潮湿的痕迹，但尽量装作没看见，连过多的眼神都不给予。他可以想象承受一方所感受到的屈辱与无力，瑟兰迪尔已经足够坚强，他不该再狂妄地提起。

埃尔隆德俯身将瑟兰迪尔的两膝压向他的肩头以便再次亲吻他，使他柔韧的身躯几乎被完全对折。这样的姿势会制造更多压迫感，并使呼吸困难，瑟兰迪尔临近崩溃般剧烈颤抖、低声哽咽，眉宇间几乎满是痛苦的神色。但他还是承受住了，虽然每次过分的深入都使他像脱水的鱼般弹动，但他终于还是承受住了。

多么美丽，埃尔隆德着迷地吻他的眉心，落下一个祝福。

最后热流灌注满身体深处，瑟兰迪尔也再次释放出来。他张大眼睛望着天空平复呼吸，终于放松地靠近埃尔隆德怀里。

“谢谢。”他低声说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于让硬了一个月的领主搞完了（我绝对不是嫉妒他吃得到我吃不到）领主你还好吗……嗷嗷嗷果然还是好想欺负大王啊好想好想好想！！！
> 
> 第一部分到这算是完结了嗯，十一章才撸了两发肉我简直神奇……特么的除了我还有多少人用OOXX来塑造人物性格……
> 
> 下一部分……光脑补就让我纠结得要死了我得好好想想。大王性格里的弱点（主要是作死）会逐渐暴露，毕竟按照文里的设定他现在还年轻还有很大发展余地；领主百分百纯好人的表象下所隐藏的危险性也会逐渐揭露，当然他不会渣，但也绝不是随随便便就敢收了的，其实领主对大王的感情也有点问题；还有精灵几族的命运问题，我的理解可能有点奇怪但我坚信是对的(　ﾟ∀ﾟ) ﾉ♡
> 
> PS：孤山那拨矮人啥时候去的我不造也不关心，我就那么设定了。


End file.
